


Sketch

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [6]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompt of "labcoat emphasis" and the first of two Christmas presents - dedicated to lemon-sprinkles.

Whiteness filled Chris' vision like twisted bone; crisp-ironed lines sketched Wesker's frame as an artist sketches white onto black sugar paper, sure and clean and perfect. Chris inhaled, the smell of science filling his nostrils, intrinsic to the white cloth surrounding him as Wesker bore down, ever down.

Their tongues tangled and Chris thought  _burnt_  at the taste; burnt and metallic and harsh as chemicals. Wesker took his mouth like he took everything about Chris – hard and sure and unfalteringly possessive until nothing remained of Chris but a bare-bones, a sketch of what he used to be before Wesker.


End file.
